


A Dragons Mark (HTTYD/RTTE Hiccup x Reader)

by GracyCracy



Category: HTTYD, How to - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragonese (How to Train Your Dragon), HTTYD Week, How to Train Your Dragon 2 Spoilers, How to Train Your Dragon References, Human Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Movie 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Night Furies (How to Train Your Dragon), Other, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, Snoggletog (How to Train Your Dragon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracyCracy/pseuds/GracyCracy
Summary: You (Y/N) a half-dragon half-Viking girl Gifted with the powers of all dragons, from the mighty bewilderbeast to the tiny terrible terror. Captured by Viggo Grimborn to soon be used as a 'weapon' to control and capture dragons of all sizes along with the eradication of the dragon riders.Will the gang be able to discover Viggos plan before it is too late?Will You (Y/N) be able to harness your true power?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Keys:

(Y/N) = Your Name

(L/N) = Your Last Name

(E/C) = Your Eye Colour

(H/L) = Your Hair Length

(H/C) = Your Hair Colour

(M/A/T) = Mythical Animal Type/Creature

(C/N)= Your chosen animal/creature name (M/A/T).

(Y/N) POV

Today was like another day. Dragon hunters rattling their weapons across my cage and voicing their opinions about me. I'm (Y/N) a half-dragon half-Viking girl.

(Past)

It all started with my father having the ability to talk to dragons. Once he met a dragon named Urania (A/N: Its a greek name :).) he fell in love with her caring nature and love towards others. Mother was one of the most powerful dragons to exist in her time. She could grant wishes to others that she has a strong connection or bond with.

My mother and father wanted a child but they wanted me to be of both species. So with. My mothers' powers she asked the gods if she could have a mix of a human and dragon. Since my mother was so powerful yet didn't use her power to hurt others, the gods granted her wish and gave myself all the dragons powers to exist. From the petite terrible terrors blast to the mighty bewilder beasts mind control. I was gifted with the mark of the dragons to show I am no threat and I will assist all dragons in any way I can. I have black dragon wings and a dragon tail with a pointy end.

(A/N: Sorry if you do not like your "hybrid" design you can change it if you want. Personally, it's aimed to look like a night fury but with a few main differences.)

My parents cared immensely for me. Father taught me how to fight and defend myself against others. While my mum taught me the way of the dragons and how to fight.  
Although, one-day Viking dragon hunters attacked our island and killed my parents. My mum had told me "Run Lunaris don't ever look back, Keep running, Fly far away from here, And stay safe, I love you my gorgeous girl" right before a large spear had impaled her. (A/N: Dark backstory? I know :P)

I was terrified and frightened by what I had just witnessed. At this time I was only 5 years old. I had to get my parents to help so I ran as fast as I could. My legs were burning but I kept running until I reached the other side of the island. I then flew and on the way, I met an (M/A/T) who I instantly named (C/N). (C/N) could see where others cannot. So I had asked her if she knew if my parents were okay. As soon, as I said this she gave me (M/A/T) and shook her head as a sign of no.

(AN: I would recommend for your creature you do not choose a dragon. Although, if you do want a dragon maybe choose a night fury? or one that doesn't exist in the show at the time? If you don't want to do so! That's fine I get it! It is just to help the story form and fold-out) 

~Time Skip~ Present ~ (13 Years Later)

I'm now 18 years old and cinder and I have been exploring around the archipelago for some time now. We have recused dragons of all sizes and have taken them to our island. As I have been gifted with dragon powers I have taken on the role as the alpha. I head up to my home in the mountain to rest for the night.

"Come on (C/N) we need to head to sleep as we have a big day tomorrow remember?"

"Wait what do we have to do tomorrow I thought that we were both staying here?"

"aah (C/N) how could you forget?? Remember we get to fly around the island to scout out for hunters and along the way we are getting you some of your favourite fish!"

"Ohh yeah, now I remember!"

"Okay well we better get to sleep or we will be both too tired to go out tomorrow at dawn"

As I drifted off to sleep I noticed that there was some rustling in bushes across the island. I thought nothing of it as I assumed that it was some terrible terrors still trying to snuggle up to one another for the rest of the night. So I snuggled up into (C/N) and wrapped my dragon wings around myself so I could stay warm and cozy.

Viggo POV

My men and I were headed towards an Island until we saw a (M/A/T) with a human/hybrid/dragon, I thought they are all extinct. The hybrid should fetch a high price at the markets!!. The hybrid and the creature headed east so I ordered my men to follow them. Once we arrived at the island we watched the girl fall asleep. Soon after, we headed further into the island. Once we reached her cave one of the men threw a bottle of dragon root gas into the cave. We hoped that due to the Girl being half-dragon the root would affect her. And to our luck it did. My men then grabbed the girl and put her in one of the dragon cages. We then rolled the cage with her and the creature in it into the boat.

~~Time skip~~ (Y/N POV)

I woke up in an odd-looking cage I was surrounded by dragon hunters some calling me names such as "ugly creature" or "an offence to both dragons and Vikings". I was shocked by what the hunters were calling me and scared at what my future would hold.

Suddenly, a voice shouted

"Clear away men and continue with your duties"

After the men dispersed to do their so-called 'duties' The strange man spoke up.

"Ah I see you are finally awake my dear"

I growled like a dragon as deep as I could muster.

"What do you want? and why have you captured me?" I spat.

"Now now my dear that is not how you should treat your leader"

"I'm Viggo Grimborn leader of the dragon hunters. I have captured you and you a rather unique specimen and you would fetch a very high price at the next dragon auction"

I was disgusted at how 'Viggo' supposedly captures and uses dragons. At this, an idea sparked in my head. I realised that I could use my Dramillion powers to break through the dragon cage. As I did this Viggo started at me in awe and then said: "Get her". Before I could turn around felt a pain on my temple. I felt very dizzy and my vision started to blur. I could hear voices but they were muffled. I tried to hold on to my consciousness but a failed and I let the darkness consume me once again...

(A/N. Hey, guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I have written!!. This is my first time writing an 'X Reader' so sorry if I'm a little rusty or the chapter is bad. I'm guessing it is a little bit cringe-worthy! Please comment ideas and all for the next chapters to come!

P.S I'm planning to write also a Character X Reader Oneshot book so requests from you all would be lovely and appreciated)

~ From GracyCracy


	2. A/N

Hey guys,  
I'm not sure if I want to continue this book. I have both the second and third chapter written and ready to publish. Although, I'm not sure if you guys like my book or in general where the story would be heading/going!.

I'd really like some requests from whoever is reading this. General feedback and constructive criticism are welcome!!

If I end up not continuing this book I'll be starting a Hiccup X Reader one-shot book for all of you out there who is obsessed with the guy!

Please comment on one of my chapters (makes it feel like people are actually reading) even if it's just a Lil "Great Job!" Or stuff, it would be greatly appreciated :)

I am heavily considering though ending this book, as I am getting little to no readers and nothing is indicating that people actually like my book. I do have this story planned out to be around 30 chapters and it will include the RTTE layout of episodes etc. But! I really need to know if you want me to continue this book.

In this time as there is a global pandemic, I have nothing to do so I'd love to be writing! But lol I neeeeeeeed stuff to write about.

Anyways sorry for the lonnnng A/N hope to be hearing from you people soon?


	3. The Awakening

Viggo POV

"My men please escort... the dragon .. to her cell. Make sure she is fully confined, chained, and muzzled with Gronkle iron and keep her from waking up."

"Brother are you sure this is going to be able to hold her?"

"Now now Ryker she will be contained I've come up with a solution" I replied.

"Ooh what would this solution be?"

"Blue Oleander and eels. You see brother, blue oleander can poison dragons if they inhale the scent or touch it they will die after so many moons. We can surround the beast with blue oleander so it cannot escape and we will use eels to interrogate her"

"Okay sounds right. But how do we know if she is going to talk?"

"I have my ways little brother do not doubt me"

I then started to walk off towards my room in the ship. As I got to my room I sat down and started to think. Something is strangely familiar about that girl and her bird thing. It's on the tip on my tongue.

You see, long ago there was a community of all dragons types, now known as the dragon gods. They all had their original dragon form. Although, they had powers that no dragon in their species have. For example, there was a monstrous nightmare it had strange markings along its skin, that was like no other of its species and it had unlimited shots. It was said that the Gods gifted one dragon of each species with a special power to form two beings.

Firstly, they formed with their powers a (M/A/T) creature. The supposed (M/A/T) was formed to guide and demonstrate wisdom and courage to the other 'being' completing it. The (M/A/T) was named (C/N)

she/he was then told by the supposed 'Gods' that she/he was indeed a (M/A/T) and the start and creation of a new species in the world. With that said and in mind (C/N) thanked them and set off on her/his mission to find her powers and then search and assist the Girl forever.

The Dragon Gods then formed a girl. They gifted her with all their powers. With that, the Gods passed and went to the moon. From there they would watch over the two and guide them on their journey.

All this information joined together like a puzzle. I soon realised that the girl my Brother and I captured is actually the Dragon Guardian.

The most powerful creature to ever exist.

~Time skip~

"Is everything ready?"

Yes, sir, everything is ready Ryker found the (M/A/T) and we are prepared for the girl to awake.

Lunaris POV.

~ A Vision ~

I'm in this room full of albino dragons it seems. Although, they all have silver or gold markings on them. They look familiar.... but I don't know where I have seen them. Then It clicked. They're the dragon Gods they started to talk to me. I knew something was either terribly wrong or they had a message for me.

Wake up our child they need you.

(C/N) needs you.

The dragons need you.

"What would you like me to do then besides waking up?"

"It seems if I am in this vision there must be something else you must tell me?"

Ah yes. Now as you know we gifted you with the powers of all dragons.

But those powers are actually ours. We gave our lives for the other dragons and their future. You see child, you are the Dragon Guardian.

"Wait wait wait wait... hold up..this means that I am the most powerful person/creature to exist. But that means I'm supposed the have the-"

Child that will come when you are ready... now go wake up. We are giving you immunity to eels and the oleander it will only last for a short time. Get out of where you are. Find 'Dragons edge'

"Bu-"

Yes yes, we are aware that the island has humans inhabiting it. Although child, these humans like and care for dragons you need medical assistance The man 'Viggo' has immobilised your wings. We cannot heal them as we are already directing the rest of our 'God' powers to make sure your health cannot deteriorate and you are not harmed by the eels nor flowers

Now GO wake up.

As I wake up I become aware of the fact that I am not in a cage. I look around and see that I am in a much more serious situation. I see that I am surrounded by Dead eel carcasses and blue oleander on deck. There are fires and ashes everywhere I look above and I see 5 dragons flying overhead. They must be the Ones the Dragons Gods talked to me about. I was caught off guard by a much to familiar call for help (C/N) screech/growl/roar (Whatever noise your animal makes when its scared or in pain :p). She/He is chained down clearly in pain while Ryker has his sword aimed above her/his neck prepared to end her.

"STOP" I screamed in panic.

"Now Now Guardian-"

"How dare you call me that! You will pay for what you have done present and past."

I glanced down and saw that my torso was wrapped in gronkle iron to 'secure' my wings. Little did they know the power and strength my wings had. From there on, I opened my wings and the gronkle iron snapped off, as easy as ripping paper. As I outstretched my wings I gave the loudest and furious dragon roar I could muster.

No one hurts or threatens my (C/N)

The dragons,

Anyone.

A dragon protects his own...


	4. Only The Beginning

Hiccup POV

The Gang and I were flying heading to a new island that Snotlout had seen a dozen heavily armed dragon hunter ships with a mainship in the middle. Snotlout describes that the main ship had Viggo and Ryker on it, surrounding a strange new dragon.

"Okay gang keep our formation stay out of arrow range. We don't attack yet unless I give you my signal. Right now we are investigating"

~ Time skip ~ Arriving to Viggo

As we headed to the ships I heard fishlegs muttering and squealing in excitement it seemed.

"Fishlegs what are you so happy about"

"Eee itsthedragonguardianthemythsandstoryistrue."

"Say that all again............ Slowly"

"You see the dragon surrounded with the flowers and eels hiccup?"

"Yes, Fishlegs that's the whole reason we came here-

To rescue it"

Fishlegs passed the spyglass to me and I looked through and saw I saw a Girl with dragon wings passed out on the ground. I looked closer and I could see an (M/A/T) but they are not real! It's a myth.. wait what if-

No t-that's not possible.

"I-Is that what I think it is Fishlegs?"

"Yes, hiccup. THE DRAGON GUARDIAN HAS RETURNED"

"This changes... everything"

"Guys we better go help the guardian before you know..." Astrid yelled.

"Okay, guys stay in formation. Fishlegs and Astrid your with me. everybody else fire at the ships"

As we head down to the main ship Viggo yells

"Hiccup come any closer and the Girl is going to be killed. We both know what happens if one of them is killed. I suggest you stay where you are...."

I raised my hand in a fist near my head to tell the Gang to ceasefire.

~ Y/N ~

You gave off a low growl, and spread your wings as far as they can possibly stretch. Nails turned into claws. Claws easily retractable like the offspring of lightning and death itself. I closed my eyes looking up to the moon in the daylight sky trusting the Gods.

From there...

I succumbed to my true form.....

The guardian.

~ Hiccup POV ~

The Girl's eyes changed from her (E/N) to slits. Dragon spikes started to poke out of her shirt. Once, they were fully grown they spilt and gave off a bright golden glow (A/N: much like toothless in his "alpha mode". Her wings then had silver and golden lines that intertwined with each other.

Thunder was then heard from above the clouds. A single lightning strike hit her and she redirected it straight to Ryker. He then fell unconscious allowing the (M/A/T) to escape. The (M/A/T went straight to the Girl's side and stayed there, in a protective stance. The Girl then appeared to be summoning one of her various powers. She used her flightmare ability and sprayed everyone on the ship.

From there, hunters were stuck frozen like statues for a specific period of time. The girl went straight to Viggo and threw him off the ship. We did see that Viggo appeared floating on a log in the water. But we had more important matters... the "Guardian".

We flew down to to the guardian and our dragons immediately bowed.

"U-uh Hi. I'm Hiccup Haddock the III this is Fishlegs and this is Astrid" Hiccup spoke while pointing to his friends.

"Hi there? I guess?..I'm Y/N and this here is a (M/A/T) her/his name is (C/N), now if you excuse me... I have some very important business to do" I replied tapping on C/N to let her know that we are going flying I then jumped on his/her back.

(A/N:if your creature originally doesn't have wings it can temporarily spout some from its back)

(A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're having a wonderful day/night/evening or whenever. I'd just like to say that I will be updating very frequently. Daily for the next two weeks. Although, this can only happen if I get over 80 views on this story. Please! Please! Comment on how you think this chapter went even if you say its crap...lol. I honestly don't mind at the moment. Anyways I hope you are all Good, and I look forward to seeing you in the next couple of chapters. Once AGAINNNN!! please please comment I'm a lonely poor soul I need social interaction...Haha.

Bye Guys)

~ Grace.


End file.
